


A prueba de fuego

by sluttybrat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hardcore, M/M, Minor Violence, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Drugs, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttybrat/pseuds/sluttybrat
Summary: Era un lluvioso domingo en lo que lo único que necesitaba Donghyuck era un poco de atención de su novio. Por supuesto, jamás podría tener lo que quería con tanta facilidad. Menos cuando era día de "chicos" en el que Mark pasaría todo el día con sus irritantes amigos. Tal vez Donghyuck tendría que usar las más infalibles de sus tacticas para obtener lo que quería.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 12





	A prueba de fuego

**Author's Note:**

> ♡abo  
> ♡super EXPLICITO enserio MUY.  
> ♡revisen bien los tags ^__^  
> ♡disfruteeen <33

Los ojos del menor se cierran con cansancio. Había estado dos horas siendo completamente ignorado. Lo odiaba, cada segundo. Se suponía que era SU día libre con Mark, no entendía por qué y cuando los mejores amigos del Alfa se habían convertido en una prioridad.

Mark parecía ageno a su descontento, demasiado ocupado hablando de trivialidades irrelevantes con Jaehyun y Jeno como para notar el mucho esfuerzo que había invertido Donghyuck en lucir lindo para él. 

Una corta falda de color negro apenas cubriendo sus caderas anchas hasta un cuarto de sus muslos. Su pecho siendo cubierto por una linda blusa strapless rosa cayendo de forma delicada desde sus hombros hasta sus brazos. El collar que Mark le habia obsequiado en su aniversario hace meses y unas mallas blancas que llegaban hasta medio camino de sus muslos bronceados y desnudos.

Un puchero estirandose en sus labios mientras se acomoda en el sofá al rincón de la habitación. Sus medias de malla frotandose entre sí cuando Donghyuck cierra las piernas un poco tímido de su apariencia ante los demás Alfas en la habitación. 

"Lindas piernas" Donghyuck alcanza al mayor de todos mascullar. Sus ojos oscuros paseandose sin verguenza por la longitud de aquella piel caramelo y tan tentadora. El omega traga en seco sintiendose cohibido al notar que nadie más pareció percatarse de su inapropiado comentario sobre el novio de su mejor amigo. 

No era como si fuera de sorprenderse realmente. Mark no era del tipo celoso, bueno, cuando en sus planes estaba permitirle a otros acercarse lo suficiente como para tener una buena probada de las grandiosas habilidades de su omega.

Jaehyun y Mark habían inciado un episodio que no deja de rondar la mente del castañito desde entonces. Donghyuck siente su coño humedecerse de repente al recordar aquella vez en que después de clases los dos Alfas estaban esperandole en el gimnasio del instituto, ambos duros como rocas con ojos oscuros y brillantes dispuestos a usar al pequeño omega como les viniera en gana.

Y vaya que lo hicieron.

Donghyuck traga en seco. Su garganta seca sintiéndose caliente y humedo. Impotente por no tener ni un poco de atención del Alfa que en realidad le interesaba. 

Mark sigue platicando amenamente con Jeno. El chico que hace apenas meses estaba declarando su amor por Donghyuck. Su compañero de clases y el Alfa mas codiciado de su año, demasiado atractivo como para darse cuenta por el mismo que Donghyuck ya había sido tomado por el Alfa más respetado del instituto. 

Jeno había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para buscar amistarse con Mark después de eso. Sin embargo, eso no significó que dejase de desear a Donghyuck con intensidad enferma.

El castañito sabía perfectamente que si alguien podría poner celoso a su novio sería justamente Lee Jeno. 

Y de hecho, Donghyuck no le era indiferente. 

Jeno era de su edad pero el Alfa no tenía nada que envidiarle a los de ultimo año. Rostro perfecto, musculos definidos y una polla que era bien enmarcada por los ajustados pantalones que decidía usar.

Donghyuck siente liquidos escurrirse por su entrepierna mientras lleva la manga de su blusa hasta su boca. Mordiendo el material suave de la misma intentando suprimir un jadeo que le pondría en evidencia delante de los Alfas. 

Sus muslos rozandose con facilidad debido a la humedad, intentando hacer lo mejor que podía por mantenerse desapercibido.

Por supuesto, nada era realmente ajeno a los chicos que ahora le observaban llenos de hambre y de forma fija. Jaehyun da una larga calada a su cigarro mientras dirige la botella de cerveza hasta sus labios. Ojos oscuros y fijos en el impaciente omega.

Mark por su parte se dedica a aspirar la hierba de su armado mientras apreta su mandibula sin poder concentrarse, demasiado envuelto en la escencia dulce y frutal del amizcle de Donghyuck. 

Lee Jeno sin embargo parece el más afectado de los tres. Tal vez el menos interesado en ocultar el bulto prominente que se forma en su entrepierna y como sus ojos no dejaban de observar las mejillas sonrojadas del castañito y sus movinientos pateticos.

"Vaya puta" Jaehyun es el primero en hablar, voz ronca y profunda mientras deposita la botella en la mesa del centro. 

Donghyuck siente su coño palpitar con necesidad. Ojos a medio camino centrados en el suelo sin poder verlos directamente sin correrse en el proceso.

De repente, las feromonas dominantes y abrumadoras de los tres Alfas presentes haciendole morder con mas fuerza la tela de su remera. Sus mano derecha jugeteando penosamente con el borde de su falda mientras sus muslos siguen moviéndose entre sí. 

La pequeña fricción que obtenía de esto siendo suficiente como para hacer más y más liquidos salir de su desesperado interior.

"Estas en lo cierto" Jeno llega con la confirmación, haciendo que Donghyuck cerrara los ojos debido a la humillación. Pero no era como si estuviera en condiciones de poner su orgullo e integridad primero, su cuerpo en llamas ardiendo en necesidad impidiendoselo.

El castañito sabe a que se debe el silencio de su Alfa, de su novio. Estaba completamente molesto. 

Donghyuck no había sido autorizado para comportarse como una puta enfrente de sus amigos. No se le había sido permitido mojarse de esa forma al aspirar las feromonas de otros Alfas que no eran él. 

Y sabia que tendría que pagar caro por eso.

¿Pero que mas daba? Donghyuck había sido inhibido de placer, de atención y mas importante de sus toques. No era como si Mark tuviera derecho alguno a molestarse ahora. 

Grave error.

El castañito decide terminar con eso, si iba a ser castigado entonces haría que valiera la pena. Vengarse de su irritante Alfa sonaba más que atractivo en aquel momento.

Donghyuck siente adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo en oleadas de placer cuando sin previo aviso sus piernas se extienden por completo revelando su humedad y coño rosa ante los tres Alfas que tenía enfrente. Su falda siendo puesta sobre su abdomen mientras su mirada se eleva de una vez por todas hacia los mayores.

El castañito sonríe de medio lado completamente complacido al notar los tres pares de ojos observando con hambre indescriptible sus pliegues húmedos y coño expuesto. Los ojos del azabache conectandose con los suyos de repente. 

El omega se siente medianamente intimidado por esto, Mark parece estar conteniendo el peor de los impulsos mientras abandona el cigarro de hierba a un lado, siendo completamente olvidado mientras sus manos se encierran en un puño tenso.

Oh, estaba arruinado, tan arruinado.

Donghyuck lleva un par de dedos hasta su boca, chupandolos como si no hubiera un mañana, introduciendolos lo mas posible que le era posible, golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta, gageando alrededor de los dígitos sin perder contacto visual con los mayores. Su mirada viajando desde Jaehyun hasta Mark con total descaro, sintiendo su pecho extenderse en satisfacción al verlos revelar su lobo sin mediar palabra.

Venas sobresalientes empezando a adornar sus brazos y cuellos haciendole producir más y más liquidos, los que caían directo al suelo de forma vil y sucia. El omega finalmente abandona los dedos de su boca, saliva escurriendose en su mandibula mientras lleva los dígitos hasta su coño expectante. 

Mark gruñe, gutural y amenazante pero ni siquiera esto consigue detenerlo. Donghyuck sabía perfectamente el problema en el que se había acabado de meter, y amaba cada aspecto de él. 

Hacer esto delante de los mejores amigos de su Alfa era increíblemente satisfactorio y caliente. Su dedo chorreante masajeando los pliegues humedos y calidos "Mhmm... ah!" Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior, demasiado sensible sintiendose tan bien solo por acariciar sus labios exteriores. 

Jeno parecía a punto de perder los estribos, bulto increíblemente más grande luciendo dolorosamente bueno para el omega. Mark se mantiene tenso, sin poder despegar la vista de las acciones sucias y deplorables de su omega. 

Actuando como la más baja y sucia zorra que hubiera podido conocer. Haciendo su polla doler mientras se masturbaba justo enfrente de los ojos hambrientos de sus amigos.

Donghyuck sabía que no había nada que los otros dos Alfas pudieran hacer mas que gruñir en descontento e impotencia mientras Mark estuviera presente. Después de todo, Donghyuck era un omega tomado y nadie podría poner un dedo sobre él sin el consentimiento de su Alfa. 

Eso lo hacía increíblemente más caliente.

Todos enmudecen cuando Donghyuck finalmente introduce el primer par de dedos, su mano izquiera alcanzando su estupida e inútil blusa para bajarla revelando sus suaves y redondas tetas. El omega siente el cielo ser revelado ante sus ojos cuando sus paredes se contraen alrededor de sus digitos. Sus labios hinchados por el ataque de sus dientes entornandose en un grito cuando un cuarto dedo es introducido.

"Puta madre" Jaehyun parecía querer devorarle en un bocado, su mandibula apretada y cuerpo tenso enviando oleadas de placer al omega que se folla con total descaro y sin tener en cuenta su martirio. 

"Aghj! mhm... tan lleno" sus pezones duros y rosados suplicando por ser lamidos, mordidos, golpeados, apretados, de todas las formas posibles.

"Mark" el llamado grave y profundo de Jeno les advierte a todos los presentes de que su limite no está muy lejos a ser alcanzado. 

Donghyuck gime complacido al notar la vena su frente mostrándole cuanto de sí estaba dando en ese momento para mantenerse en su lugar y no follarle hasta la inconsiencia sim importarle las consecuencias. 

"Deja que la pequeña puta se divierta"

Aquella era un promesa, de alguna forma. Mark se reclina en su asiento, observando fijamente la forma en que sus dedos follaban aquel coño apretado que tenía la dicha de disfrutar a su antojo.

Precioso de esa forma, desesperado, humedo más allá de su imaginación, pensando en el deseo y el placer y en nada más que eso. Su cordura lentamente abandonandole mientras juega con sus preciosas tetas dejandoles con una sensación de cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos por no ser ellos quien hagan de él un auténtico desastre. 

"¿Crees que merece eso Mark?" la pregunta llama la atención del omega, sus ojos encontrándose con los del mayor sintiendo su coño colvulsionar alrededor de sus dedos al notar la mirada llena de deseo de Jaehyun "¿Crees que una zorra así tenga el derecho de correrse con tanta facilidad?" 

La humillación, las miradas salvajes de los Alfas y sus pollas ahora en completa libertad empujando a Donghyuck hacia el limite. Estaba tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca de correrse a chorros enfrente de los Alfas más estúpidamente sexys que hubiera conocido.

"Tienes razón" Mark ríe con sorna enseñando sus colmillos ahora completamente expuestos. Oh Dios, estaba acabado "Supongo que tendrás que aprender de la mala forma hyuckie" el castañito siente su corazón caer hasta sus pies al verlo ponerse de pie al fin.

Un gemido escapándose de su garganta al sentir las manos cálidas y fuertes de su Alfa encerrandose alrededor de su cuello. El omega jadea mirandole a través de sus pestañas, un puchero dibujandose en su rostro cuando siente la mano del azabache empujar la suya lejos dejandole vacío y al borde de su orgasmo. 

Lagrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos al notar la mirada malvada y oscura de su novio. De repente el peso de las consecuencias de lo que había acabado de hacer cayendo sin más en él. 

"Vas a arrepentirte de cada segundo Lee Donghyuck" la amenaza pronunciada en un susurro envia escalofríos por su espina y hace su coño contraerse en necesidad. 

Lo quería tanto, todo lo que tuviera que darle.

El omega está demasiado abrumado como para notar la cercanía del otro par de Alfas. Su cuerpo ardiendo en llamas al percibir mas de cerca el amizcle hipnotizante y dominante de los tres combinándose para su placer. 

Debía ser el cielo. 

"Date la vuelta puta" Donghyuck lloriquea, su cuerpo moviendose rápidamente posicionándose en cuatro sobre el sofá, su culo expuesto y tetas colgando en el rostro del Alfa castaño que se posiciona debajo suyo. 

El omega gime al sentir la cálida boca de Jaehyun tomar en posesión al fin sus necesitados pezones. Los pequeños botones siendo bruscamente tratados por los dientes del mayor que muerde y pellizca sin tener en cuenta sus lamentos.

"Mierda, sabes tan bien" el cumplido llega hasta sus oidos de forma confusa. Es difícil pensar bien cuando habían tres pares de manos haciendole difícil existir.

Donghyuck jade al sentir largos dedos en su coño, humedeciendolos con sus jugos que no parecian poder detenerse "Chorreando como una autentica zorra" el omega reconoce la voz de Mark, sus dedos trabajando sobre su clitoris mientras tira de su cabello hacia atrás, obligándole a verlo sobre su hombro. Los dientes del Alfa debajo suyo tirando de la piel de sus tetas suaves haciendole retorcerse en su lugar. 

Las manos de quien reconoce es Jeno manteniendole firme en su lugar sin posibilidad a moverse más de lo necesario. 

Donghyuck solloza sintiendo los dedos de Jaehyun colarse a su hambriento coño. Un par de dedos gruesos deslizandose con dificultad en su apretada cavidad. 

"Hnnggg ahhh!!! p-por favor...ah !" el omega cierra la boca cuando siente una palma chocar de forma brusca contra su culo, la sensación de ardor y cosquillas haciendole sacudirlo en busca de más. Quería ser marcado y tratado como se merecía, no buscaba piedad buscaba ser usado. Exactamente de esa forma quería terminar. Sin fuerzas, marcado y follado hasta la inconsciencia. 

"Gimiendo de esa forma por un par de dedos nada más" Mark ríe con aquella sonrisa que Donghyuck sabía significaba que no tendría ningún tipo de compasión con él.

Sus ojos enfocando ahora la figura intimidante de Jeno, el mayor le mira fijamente tomando su menton entre sus dedos para inclinarse besando sus labios cortamente. Donghyuck siente su mundo dar vueltas cuando en cuestión de instantes algo duro y grueso se presiona contra sus labios. Su boca abriendose por instinto mientras intenta enfocarse. La polla caliente y palpitante del rubio hace su camino dentro de la cavidad humeda del omega. 

Finalmente un polla follando su garganta como tanto lo estaba deseando. Donghyuck lloriquea alrededor del Alfa cuando este tira de su cabello marcabdo un ritmo poco delicado e intenso. 

Sus piernas flaqueando al sentir una intrusión, los dedos de quien sabe es su novio empezando a abrir su culo lentamente. 

El omega gime como pude haciendo a Jeno gruñir por lo bajo. Jaehyun parece ahora interesado en hacerle perder la razón curvando sus dedos en su interior haciendo de él un verdadero desastre.

Saliva se desplaza lentamente hasta su barbilla sintiendo el falo del Alfa desplazarse más profundo haciendole difícil respirar apropiadamente. 

Pero Donghyuck no era ningún primerizo claro que no. Si había algo que tenía era experiencia. Su nariz trabajando arduamente para proveerle el aire necesario. Su cuerpo cayendo pesado sobre el Alfa que follaba su coño sin descando mascullando lo muy bien, apretado y humedo que se sentia su pequeño coño alrededor de sus dedos, mientras Mark trabajaba su camino profundo en su culo ahora estirado.

Donghyuck no puede hacer más que tomarlo, siendo puesto en aquel lugar con las manos de los Alfas sosteniendole con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera podia moverse lo suficientemente para sentir los dedos de Mark y Jaehyun un poco más profundo, como lo necesitaba. 

"¿Era esto lo que querías hyuckie?" Jeno acaricia su mejilla yendo más rapido, el omega siente lagrimas escaparse de sus ojos mientras es obligado a mirarle fijamente. El Alfa que le observa con aquellos ojos amber llenos de deseo "Tomarlo duro por todos tus agujeros? mhm?" 

"Claro que eso quiere, miralo, disfrutando como lo rompemos por todos lados" Donghyuck solloza, su pecho revoloteando ante las palabras, asintiendo sin tener como refutar.

Sin tener como defenderse y gritarles por ser tan insensibles.

Era cierto, cada cosa que decían, como podría mirarles a los ojos otra vez sin recordar como estaba siendo follado como una perra mientras gime con una polla golpeando su garganta. 

Ser tratado como una puta, una autentica zorra no dolía porque Donghyuck sabía que era cierto.

"¿Esto te gusta? Mira como chorreas de solo escucharlos tratarte de esa forma" El omega pierde toda su cordura cuando siente el aliento fresco de su novio golpear con su cuello "Después de todo lo único que quieres es tener pollas follandote sin descanso ¿no es así?" 

Era tan sucio, tan incorrectamente bueno. Su Alfa observandole ser follado por sus amigos de esa forma tan vil, sus ojos cerrandose cuando ambos golpean ese punto dulce. Tan lleno por todos sus agujeros haciendole convulsionar en placer. 

"Oh no precioso, no vas a correrte hasta que te haya dejado hecho un absoluto desastre, nada más que una zorra sucia llena de crema" Donghyuck lloriquea, su mandibula doliendo cuando la gruesa polla de Jeno abandona su boca dejandole con la garganta seca y dolorida. 

"Ven aquí" Jaehyun también deja su coño vacío haciendole quejarse al sentirlo contraerse alrededor de nada. Su cuerpo siendo empujado hacía atrás revelando las marcas que el castaño acababa de hacer en sus tetas y clavículas. El omega jadea, sus ojos conectando con los del Alfa bajo su cuerpo cuando el mismo alinea su polla dura y palpitante bajo su entrada. 

Donghyuck mantiene contacto visual, ubicando sus manos en el pecho del mayor para un mejor soporte. Gruñendo al sentir otro falo enorme presionarse contra su otro agujero en espera.

El omega maldice en anticipación. Las grandes manos de Mark tomando sus tetas sin reparos.

"Oh te vamos a arruinar hyuckie"

El omega siente su corazón detenerse cuando gruesos y largos falos llenan sus agujeros al tiempo. Su cintura en posición del azabache quien es el primero en moverse, embistiendole con fuerza mientras tira de su cabello sin piedad. Jaehyun le sigue segundos después maldiciendo al encontrarse de primera mano con la estrechez del menor. Humedo, apretado y cálido abrazando su polla con gratitud por finalmente sentirse completamente lleno.

"AGH!!!! Mhm.... Sí, sí, más! Dios..." Donghyuck se deja caer sobre el pecho del Alfa, sintiendo las manos fuertes de su novio mantenerlo en lugar sin parar de penetrarle. Tan duro y grueso, su talla excepcional llevando hasta los limites. 

El omega oye vagamente los gruñidos y palabras grotescas ser dirigidos a él. Teniendo dos Alfas dentro suyo follandole con vigor y necesidad. Usando su cuerpo para su propio placer.

Tan sucio y denigrante.

Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior, sintiendo labios humedos posarse sobre su hombro. 

Lee Jeno muerde la piel humeda anticipando el gemido que se escapa del omega como un mantra lleno de necesidad. Vaya puta insaciable. 

Aún estado lleno más allá de sus limites, tomándolo tan bien, suplicando por más como una cualquiera. 

"Te ves tan bien así hyuckie" el castañito le mira absorto, ambos falos alcanzando tan profundo sin permitirle notar que ahora un tercero se alinea junto a Jaehyun. Su mirada enfocándose en el Alfa que le devuleve el gesto lleno de diversión. 

Verlo destruido, demasiado lejos de sí mismo como para formar una frase coherente era increíblemente entretenido y estimulante.

"AHH! MHM... SÍ" Jeno le penetra finalmente. Maldiciendo al sentir sus paredes suaves ceder poco a poco dandole la bievenida a él también. 

Jaehyun juega con las maltratadas tetas del omega sintiendo su polla rozar y jugar con la de Jeno en la cavidad estrecha. Sus manos tomando la cintura del omega para empezar a marcar un ritmo insano junto a Jeno.

Mark observa con delirio la imagen frente a sí, su novio, su omega lleno hasta el límite tal y como lo había pedido. Su cuerpo adaptándose a la situación con rapidez. Dejandole inutilmente sin fuerzas, en el agarre de los tres Alfas que le sostienen mientras martillan su interior, los puntos mas dulces de su anatomia siendo golpeados una y otra vez haciendole ver estrellas al sentir su orgasmo tan cerca.

"Alfa ahhh! mgh.... " los tres chicos le observan como si se tratase de la mejor obra de arte que hubiesen visto antes. 

Jaehyun siente su coño contraerse avisandole de la inminente llegada de su climax. Una sonrisa estirandose en su rostro al notar que sus secuaces estaban conscientes de aquello también. 

"Agh agh !!! Dios.. por favor quiero correrme por favor mhm... tan bueno..." Mark le toma en sus brazos una vez mas. Manos encerrándose en las suaves tetas del omega para besarle con poca delicadeza. Los labios del castaño abriéndose dandole la bienvenida a la lengua del azabache. Su cuerpo flaqueando al sentirlos ir más rápido y fuerte. La posición dandoles todo el acceso para usarlo a su antojo.

"No creo que merezcas eso" La frase le devasta. Sus piernas temblando mientras suplica una y otra vez, sin tener nada mas en mente que correrse y tener el orgasmo de su vida.

"NO! no! Alfa por favor, por favor te lo suplico, haré lo que quieras déjame correr por favor!" Donghyuck tiembla bajo el toque del azabache en sus pezones, sollozando al sentirse terriblemente cerca. No tendría mas fuerzas para contenerse y sabría que desobedecerlo sólo le haría merecedor de más cruelead.

"Ya que lo pides tan bien" El azabache palmea su culo un par de veces más "Correte en estas pollas puta" Donghyuck grita cuando libera su orgasmo de una vez por todas. Paredes suaves colpasando alrededor de las tres pollas que le embisten sin descanso durante su climax. Donghyuck se siente abierto más allá de la imaginación, las puntas de Jaehyun y Jeno abriendo su vientre decididos a dejarlo ir directamente en la cavidad fértil del omega.

"Ahh más más quiero más por favor" Donghyuck se deja caer otra vez sobre Jaehyun, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor, uñas enterándose en la piel del Alfa al sentir un nuevo orgasmo golpearle con una fuerza indescriptible. Su cuerpo sintiendose como gelatina sobre el castaño quien besa su oreja sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Donghyuck sabía que sería usado hasta que estuvieran satisfechos, que harían que se corriera en sus pollas hasta que lo consideraran suficiente. Y el omega estaba seguro de que aún no terminaban con él. 

"Te arruinare" aquella promesa había sido cumplida. Estaba arruinado en todos los sentidos posibles. Corriendose una y otra vez mientras tenía sus agujeros follados con fuerza animal. 

Tres Alfas follandoselo sin piedad.

Donghyuck maldice cuando siente la velocidad disminuir. Su corazón deteniendose cuando siente Mark abandonar su culo y posicionarse junto a sus amigos. Jeno ríe en su oído al notar el cuerpo del omega temblar bajo sus manos.

"Tu lo pediste ¿no es así?" Donghyuck intenta refutar, su boca cerrándose sin ser capaz de producir palabra al sentir el gran falo de su Alfa abrirse camino dentro del canal apretado.

"Maldición... Tan apretado" Mark gruñe, un golpe más en su culo mientras le toma de las caderas "Vamos a ver si te quedan ganas de andar por ahí comportándote como una puta" 

"AHHHH!!! Hnghgg mark!!! n-no Alfa!! duele" la sensación de ardor extendiendose por su cuerpo humedecendiendole aún más. Jaehyun ríe, sin creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban. 

Donghyuck no tenía limites.

Estaba seguro de que su cuerpo había sido hecho para ser follado de esa forma. Lleno con pollas hasta hacerlo perder la razón.

Mark termina de posicionarse, embistiendole una vez para asegurarse de tomar el angulo correcto. Jeno gruñe, estaba tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca de correrse y darle todos sus cachorros al omega que había deseado desde hace tanto. 

"Mgmh... tan lleno" Donghyuck consigue mover sus caderas corriendose una vez mas en el proceso, sus ojos resolviéndose en placer sintiendo oleadas calientes y sublimes llenarle de placer, haciendo a los Alfas jadear debido a las pulsaciones de su hambriento coño.

"¿Te gusta esto? ¿Tener tres pollas en ese coño apretado? después de todo lo unico en lo que piensas es en como tener ese coño lleno todo el tiempo ¿no es así?" las palabras bruscas de su Alfa consiguen enviarlo hasta el limite otra vez.

Estaba sobreestimulado, dolía, pero dolía tan bien, su cabeza divagando en lo muy correcto que estaba el azabache. 

"Me encanta, por favor quiero todo, denmelo todo" Mark sonríe de medio lado, su mirada lasciva conectando con la del castañito sobre su hombro mientras le besa con desenfreno una vez más.

"¿Que es lo que quieres? dime que exactamente que quieres y veré si te lo daré" Donghyuck sabía que había una promesa en sus palabras. Y haría lo mejor por finalmente obtener lo que deseaba. 

"Quiero que los dejes correrse en mi" la declaración hace las pollas palpitar en su interior, Donghyuck crece satisfecho sabiendo que no era algo que solo él quisiera. Sabiendo como ambos Alfas morían por llenarlo de semen hasta no dejar una sola gota "Quiero que los tres llenen mi vientre con sus cachorros quiero estar tan lleno Alfa... mhm.. por favor..."

El omega estaba seguro de que ese había sido el plan desde el principio, sin embargo, Mark estaba decidido en hacerle arrepentirse. Lo cuál no estaba funcionando del todo bien, esa estaba siendo la mejor noche de Donghyuck. 

"Por supuesto que quieres eso, no eres más que una puta caliente por que no querrías eso" Jaehyun habla mirandole fijamente. Las mejillas del menor tiñendose del mejor rosa enviando su vergüenza lejos al sentirlos moverse en sincronia. Donghyuck se deshace en los brazos de los Alfas sabiendo que ya estaban cerca. 

El canal de su vientre siendo abierto para el uso de los chicos que jadean y martillan su interior. 

"Mierda, mierda mierda" 

Jeno es el primero en correrse, semen espeso llenando el interior del omega haciéndole correrse una vez más. Junto a Jaehyun que le sigue segundos después, su polla palpitante depositando hasta la ultima gota. Mark es el último corriendose mientras le besa con intensidad abrumadora. 

Donghyuck grita sonriendose increíblemente lleno. La carga de tres Alfas ya reposando en su vientre hinchandole un poco. Su cuerpo finalmente sientiendose como gelatina cuando poco a poco los Alfas salen de su interior.

Su falda hecha trizas justo a su lado haciendole preguntarse en que momento habían arruinado su ropa. Únicamente vestido ahora con sus mallas blancas haciendole lucir como una auténtica puta.

Mark le deposita con delicadeza sobre el sofá. La vista siendo increíblemente caliente. 

Su omega luciendo destruido, tal y como lo prometió. Vientre lleno y redondo mientras crema escurre desde su abusado coño.

Jeno y Jaehyun se apuran a vestirse rápidamente. Sus miradas encontrándose con la del Alfa que se únicamente vestido con sus jeans decide encender un nuevo cigarro.

"No creo que vaya a olvidar esto en un buen tiempo" la frase hace que Jeno ría por lo bajo.

Mark sin embargo permanece inmutable, mirada fija en el omega que ahora duerme completamente exahusto. Su camisa cubriendo lo necesitario.

"Hice esto porqué sabía cuanto lo deseaba Donghyuck" la frase congela a los demás en la habitación. 

Mark gira para verlos fijamente. Humo escapandose de sus labios mientras alterna sus ojos entre el castaño y el rubio. 

"Eso significa que..." Jeno se atreve a hablar tragando en seco.

"Eso significa que quiero que salgan de mi vista antes de que haga algo que no les va a gustar" Mark masculla antes de darle una nueva calada a su cigarro.

Jaehyun es el primero en marcharse, tomando sus cosas con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Jeno le sigue negando evidentemente intimidado.

Mark ríe por lo bajo, ojos encontrando lugar en el rostro de Donghyuck. Notando su sonrisa ensachandose mientras estira sus brazos perezosamente sin abrir los ojos del todo buscando un poco de atención, besos y un baño.

"Eres una molestia" el castañito se las arregla para hablar.

"Cállate, aún no he terminado contigo"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos y comentarios si les gusto :D


End file.
